


Can I Have This Dance?

by KageKei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto - Freeform, M/M, Vampire Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: Akaashi was forced by his friends to attend a masquerade party held in a huge mansion and there he met a mysterious man who offered him to be his dance partner.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random story I made while listening to vampire music and procrastinating to my modules. I hope you will like it. 
> 
> link of the music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5svu1l6PFw&ab_channel=PeterGundry%7CComposer

I opened the huge door leading to the dancing hall, when I walked inside it was already filled with people wearing their most expensive gowns and suits accompanied by masks with fancy designs, some covering their entire faces, some only covering half of their faces.

He took a deep breath and fixed his own mask, which only covers half of his face and started roaming around the dancing hall. He doesn't really want to attend the party but his friends forced him to attend and now they left him alone because they found their own dance partners.

The hall is filled with laughters and everyone is talking with each other, while Akaashi just stayed in the corner, drinking the wine that was offered to him. The sound of the violin started and people started to gather in the middle of the hall, and started dancing. Their gowns swaying in their every move.

He sighed. _I shouldn't be here._

The next piece started playing when someone suddenly approached him, a man wearing a blue tuxedo.

"Can I have this dance?" the man asked. Since Akaashi is bored he accepted the offer. He got confused though, because the guy led him outside the dancing hall. They're in the dark hallway of the palace. Alone.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't enjoy dancing with other people."

Akaashi looked him in the eye.

"Just say you want to solo me.''Akaashi joked, but the man chuckled.

He can still hear the faint sound of the music coming from the dance hall.

"Shall we dance?"

The man offered his hand, and Akaashi gladly accepted it. They started dancing in the dark hallway, their bodies so compatible with each other as they swayed through the waltz.

Akaashi looked him in the eye, it's like he was in trance because he can't look away from those golden orbs.

_They're so beautiful._

Then the music stopped, and they also stopped dancing. The man asked him if he wanted to roam around the mansion. Again, he accepted his offer. As they took a stroll inside the place, they started talking to each other.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji."

"Your name is beautiful just like you."

Akaashi chuckled at that. "Well, you're a sweet talker huh. What about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Bokuto Kotaro."

"Nice to meet you."

"You seem to know every corner of this huge mansion.I thought we weren't allowed here."Akaashi said as they entered a room filled with portraits of the first owner of the mansion.

"Of course I know. I live here." Bokuto said with a smile.

Akaashi looked at him, "Oh stop joking. They said no one is living in this mansion. Oh wait, there's a caretaker. Are you the caretaker of this place?" _He is too handsome to be a caretaker though._

He can hear the faint sound coming from the dancehall and he noticed Bokuto smiling at him. 

“Can we dance again?” Bokuto asked which Akashi accepted , he feels like he is in another place where he and Bokuto are the only people. They waltz across the room until the music disappears once again. 

Akaashi smiled as they slowly stopped waltzing but his smile slowly disappeared when he noticed that Bokuto's golden orbs started changing color.

From golden it turned into vibrant red orbs, and the huge doors suddenly slammed close. He slowly stepped back and that's when he noticed that they are standing in front of a huge mirror and only his own reflection is visible. He looked at Bokuto who was once five steps away from him and was now in front of him.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything that can harm you." Bokuto smiled and Akaashi can clearly see his fangs. 

The next day, Akaashi woke up inside his own apartment room without any recollection about what happened after the man that he met for the first time revealed himself as a vampire.

  
  
  



End file.
